Quidditch
by Cinnam
Summary: Qui avait dit que le quidditch ravivait les tensions entre Maisons? OS cadeau pour Hermystic dans le cadre du Sorcier Secret de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons.


Ce petit texte a été écrit pour l'échange de cadeaux de _La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons_ , et c'est un cadeau pour Hermystic!

J'espère que ça te plaira!

* * *

 **Quidditch :**

 **Février 1996**

Hermione Granger se dépêchait de rentrer dans le château. Un bon feu l'attendait dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor, qu'elle avait hâte de rejoindre. D'y penser elle oubliait le vent glacial qui lui brûlait les joues. A moins que celles-ci ne soient devenues totalement insensibles, depuis une bonne demi-heure qu'elle était dehors. La météo n'avait vraiment pas été clémente pour ce match de Quidditch hivernal. Les bourrasques de vent avaient failli désarçonner plus d'un joueur de son balai au cours du match. Cependant, Hermione avait considéré qu'il était de son devoir d'amie d'aller encourager Ron, surtout à présent que Harry, Fred et Georges avaient été interdits de Quidditch par « La Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard ». Mais l'équipe « de secours » n'avait pas fait des éclats. Même si les pertes avaient été minimisées par Ginny lorsqu'elle avait attrapé le vif d'or, le cœur n'y était pas, et Hermione n'avait qu'une envie : se pelotonner sur un canapé rouge et or devant un bon feu, avec un livre d'au moins cinq-cents pages sur les genoux. Les couloirs froids étaient vides : tous s'étaient précipités au chaud dès la fin du match. Elle avait tout de même tenu à prendre des nouvelles de Hagrid avant de rentrer, d'où son retard sur ses camarades. Hermione était quasiment arrivée au terme du dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers mobiles qui conduisait à la Tour de Griffondor quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bulstrode. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Les couloirs étaient tous complètements déserts et il fallait qu'elle se retrouve face aux Serpentards.

« Alors Granger ? Tu n'es pas en train de partager le désespoir de tes camarades Griffondor ? railla Parkinson.

\- Tu rigoles ? Perdre contre Poufsouffle ce n'est même plus du désespoir ! se moqua Zabini.

\- Fichez le camp ! riposta Hermione. Le favoritisme de Rogue ne vous suffisait pas ? Il vous a fallu celui d'Ombrage en plus ?

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça ! Au moins pour une fois tu avais ton meilleur ami à tes côtés pour soutenir l'équipe de Griffondor. Si tant est qu'il y ait eu une équipe à soutenir ! »

Pansy n'eut pas le temps de voir la gifle venir avant que la sensation de brûlure ne se fasse ressentir.

« Oula, la lionne commence à sortir ses griffes ! fit Zabini avec un sourire narquois. Et si nous allions plutôt fêter notre victoire prochaine au Championnat de Quidditch ? proposa-t'il, démontrant par la même occasion le légendaire courage des Serpentards.

\- Faites attention à ne pas trop abimer Weasley après tout, c' _est notre Roi_! lança Malfoy avant de déguerpir. »

Seul un regard noir leur répondit. Furieuse, Hermione reprit son chemin jusqu'à sa Salle Commune, tandis que résonnait dans les couloirs l'horripilante chanson des verts et argents.

* * *

 **Mai 1996**

Elle rentrait en sautillant à chaque bond sa cape et ses cheveux se soulevaient et flottaient un instant autour d'elle. Griffondor avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch. Le demi-frère géant de Hagrid pouvait bien attendre dans la Forêt Interdite : ce soir les lions ferraient la fête et chanteraient à tue-tête leur nouvelle version de _Weasley est notre Roi_. Toute à sa joie, elle ne vit pas une silhouette mince se dessiner devant elle avant le choc.

« Par Merlin, Granger, regarde un peu où tu vas ! hurla Pansy Parkinson, alors qu'elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux les fesses par terre au milieu du couloir - heureusement pour elles - peu fréquenté. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez miraculeusement gagné la coupe de Quidditch que tout vous est permis !

\- Jalouse de notre Roi, Parkinson ? Ou est-ce que tu essayes de partager le dépit de Malfoy afin qu'il te remarque ? »

Pansy fulminait.

« D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense à une reconversion, continua Hermione, moqueuse. Il me semble me souvenir de certaines remarques par rapport à une défaite face à Poufsouffle…

\- Ferme-la Granger ! hurla Pansy, laissant échapper quelques larmes de rage. »

Hermione se figea, interdite.

« Euh… Pardon, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort…

\- Barre toi avec ton air compatissant tu me dégoutes ! la rembarra Pansy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Oh ! Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle : tu es la gentille petite Griffondor parfaite, prête à sauver le monde de la destruction avec son intelligence, son courage et ses idéaux, tandis que moi je suis dans le camp des méchants, lâches et fourbes, qui vont perdre car le bien triomphe toujours ! Alors c'est logique que Griffondor gagne la Coupe de Quidditch, qu'ils gagnent la Coupe des Maisons, que l'Ordre du Phénix gagne la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et moi, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre ma défaite dans une guerre qui n'a même pas encore commencé, s'emporta Pansy. »

Partie dans sa lancée, elle semblait ne plus avoir conscience d'être assise sur le sol d'un couloir, face à son ennemie de toujours.

« Tu n'en sais rien, personne ne peut prédire l'avenir, fit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait rassurante, mais dans laquelle perçait malgré elle une pointe de « mademoiselle-je-sais-tout ».

\- On dit toujours que l'Histoire se répète. Et je crois que je commence à le penser. Tu sais, l'autre jour j'ai chopé le sac d'un sang de bourbe de première année – un Serdaigle je crois -, mais bon, quelle importance ? Le fait est que j'ai semé ses livres dans toute l'école. Sauf un, dont le titre a accroché mon regard. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! dit-elle avec une sorte de rire nerveux. C'était sur une guerre moldue il y a cinquante ans. Toi tu dois connaître. Et j'y ai reconnu celle qui se prépare : un chef charismatique à l'idéologie extrémiste raciste mais qui, si on regarde bien, n'appartient pas à la classe qu'il considère comme dominante, des sangs-purs aux origines nobles faits pour dominer, des sang-mêlés inférieurs pour les servir, et des parasites comme les sangs de bourbe, les cracmols et les moldus à éliminer. Enfin, des Mangemorts fidèles pour lesquels il n'existe pas de plus grand honneur que celui de servir « le Maître » et de lui embrasser les pieds - une grimace de dégoût se dessina sur son visage à ces mots - . Il s'est cru trop puissant et il a été vaincu. Et tous ceux qui le suivaient avec lui. Je sais ce qui m'attend, Granger, fit-elle, résignée, un air triste sur le visage.

\- Tu peux toujours choisir ton camp.

\- Ça c'est la théorie, rétorqua-t'elle d'un ton acide. Trahir mes amis, être reniée par ma famille ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ?

\- Tu n'est pas obligée de prendre part à ce conflit : tu peux partir à l'étranger le temps de la guerre, être en sécurité et ne pas avoir à servir une idéologie qui ne te correspond pas.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ? Ici tu risqueras d'être tuée tous les jours simplement en raison de ton origine si cette guerre commence.

\- Je ne peux pas abandonner Harry et Ron, je tiens à eux, ils comptent sur moi…

\- Voilà, tu as fait ton choix, j'ai fait le mien. A peu près pour les mêmes raisons je ne laisserai pas mes amis subir seuls les conséquences des choix de leurs parents, quoi que dise la légende sur le courage des Serpentards. De toute façon, il faut bien des méchants pour que les gentils gagnent. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles, toujours au sol, chacune étonnée d'avoir eu une « véritable » discussion avec l'autre. Un instant, elles avaient oublié qui était en face d'elles. Les rouages du cerveau d'Hermione tournaient à toute allure pour assimiler les révélations de Pansy. Son monde si ordonné, si rangé avait à affronter une tempête qui mélangeait tout ce qui lui semblait aller ensemble, tout ce qui, avant, paraissait à sa place. Mais cette fois, elle choisit de laisser ses pensées de côté et de profiter de ce bref instant de paix.

Elle se releva et tendit la main à la Serpentard.

« En fait, tu apprécies vraiment le Quidditch ou est-ce que tu t'y intéresses seulement pour Potter et Weasley ? demanda Pansy d'un air narquois en attrapant la main d'Hermione.

\- Je pense pouvoir te renvoyer la question avec Malfoy, répondit cette dernière sur le même ton.

\- Pas mal, Granger, rit Pansy, d'un rire sincère cette fois. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner en direction des cachots, s'arrêta, se retourna et revint vers la Griffondor. Elle était légèrement plus grande. A moins que ce ne soient ses talons. Elle s'approcha encore, inclina la tête, et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. D'un doigt, elle lui caressa la joue. Puis elle fit demi-tour, pour de bon cette fois. Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la Griffondor restée derrière, un sourire au coin des lèvres, avant de disparaitre à la vue de celle-ci. La née moldue était restée plantée au milieu du couloir, les joues rosies. Peut-être était-il préférable, pour une fois, de ne pas chercher de raison logique à ce geste. Elle porta une main à ses lèvres, l'autre à sa joue, et elle sourit. Qui avait dit que le Quidditch ravivait les tensions entre Maisons ?

* * *

Alors?


End file.
